Southern Vacation
by SouthernGrrl
Summary: Caroline decides to take a vacation to get away from Mystic Falls. She runs into Stefan, who can't stop asking about her feelings for Klaus. Mostly Stefan and Caroline, Klaus may or may not make an appearance. Sequel to "It's So Hard to Say Good-Bye" The sequel to this one is "Always and Forever." :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to _"It's So Hard to Say Good-Bye."_ It's mostly Caroline and Stefan, although conversations about Klaus are sprinkled in here and there. There will be a follow up story to this as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own TVD or its characters.**

* * *

Caroline sat at the bar at the _Mystic Grill_, sipping on her third scotch of the evening. It had been nearly four years since they defeated Silas and the Originals moved to New Orleans, and two years since Stefan left to live his own life. Stefan called her every week and they would chat and catch up on the goings on in their lives. She wasn't sure exactly where he had moved to, but she knew it was further south than Virginia. Elena had only recently turned her humanity back on. Caroline sat with her for days while her friend grieved the loss of Jeremy once again. She even expressed regret over her part in Kol's death, "Original or not, he was still someone's brother. His death is on my hands."

After Silas, all seemed to turn back to normal in Mystic Falls. Still, Caroline was plagued by the memories. She couldn't stop the nightmares, no matter how much she tried. She swirled the last bit of amber liquid in her glass before taking her final sip. She slammed the glass down and walked out towards her car. She needed a break.

* * *

The next morning, Caroline grabbed a suit case and filled it with summer clothing and a few pairs of shoes. She took an overnight bag and packed the rest of her essentials: curling iron, makeup, toiletries, and of course blood bags. She had just finished zipping up her bag when she heard her mom knock on her door, "Caroline? Are you okay?"

She gave her mother a small smile, "Yea. I'm okay. I've been thinking of planning a surprise trip to see Stefan. You think he'll be happy to see me?"

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Where is he living these days?"

"Charleston. He can't resist the history there," Caroline lied, but she needed a little vacation.

"Seems like a town Stefan would love. How long is your trip?"

"Just a few days, no more than a week."

Liz gave her daughter a tight hug, "Have fun, sweetie. You've more than earned it." Caroline hugged her back and smiled. She took her luggage outside, loaded them into her Fiesta and hit the road.

* * *

_Charleston is about seven hours away; I'll get there by dinner. I need to find a good bar. I already need a drink._ Caroline drove for hours, lost in her own thoughts. Her phone ringing brought her back to reality with a jump, "Hello?"

"Caroline, how are things?" She could hear his brooding through the phone.

"Hey Stefan, I'm on a little vacay. I just wanted to get away from Mystic Falls for a bit. I'm sure you understand."

"I get it, but why not tell your mom that? I'm sure _she_ would understand too."

"You talked to my mom?!"

"Yea, I meant to call you earlier, but dialed your mom by mistake. She let it slip of your surprise trip to see me. She made me promise to act surprised. Don't worry; I didn't correct her on anything."

"Thanks, Stefan… hey, want to meet me there anyways? No reason my story couldn't be a _little_ true. I'm crossing over the North/South Carolina border now. I should be in Charleston soon."

"I'd love to. I'll pack and see you tomorrow."

"Don't you want to know where I'm staying?"

"I'll figure it out."

"How will you know where to find me?"

"I have my ways."

Caroline smiled, "We'll see."

* * *

Stefan chuckled as he hung up the phone. He threw some jeans and t-shirts into a duffel bag and hopped on I-26 towards Charleston. He wondered if Caroline knew he was living in Columbia, just 90 minutes away from her destination. He left that bit of information out; now it was _him_ that was going to surprise _her_.

* * *

**The next chapters will be longer, promise! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Vampire Diaries, although I wish I did. Joseph Morgan is beyond yummy ;)**

* * *

Caroline arrived in Charleston just after 7pm. She drove down to Folly Beach and checked into _Tides_, naturally getting the best suite facing the ocean. After a quick shower, she scrunched her hair into beach waves and applied her makeup. She put on a purple deep v-neck tunic with black sparkly leggings that ended just below her knees. She topped off her look with silver ballet flats and the pearl necklace that Klaus had given her. She wore it every chance she got.

One last look in the mirror and she made her way down to the lobby, "Excuse me, I just got to town and was looking for a good bar."

The woman at the front desk raised an eyebrow at the blonde vampire, but answered politely, "There's a good bar not far from here. _Pour House_. Take Folly all the way down and turn left on Maybank. It'll be on your left. If you hit Woodland Shores you've gone too far."

"Thanks so much! I've been stuck in my car all day; I'd love to mingle with the locals."

"It's karaoke night tonight, it should be fun," the woman gave her a sincere smile. Caroline smiled back and waved her thanks.

* * *

Caroline entered the bar after compelling the man at the door that she was indeed of age. She walked right up to the bar and took a seat, "Double scotch, neat." The handsome bartender narrowed his eyes slightly, "I need to see some ID first." Caroline leaned closer to him, "You saw my ID, I'm 22, and my first drink is on the house." He nodded and poured her drink. _Damn this teenage body. Why couldn't I have been turned a few years from now?_ Caroline huffed and finished her drink in one swig. Before he could walk away, she motioned for another drink. She handed him a 20, "Keep the change, love." She felt a little guilty for getting her first drink free; he's just trying to make a living. He smiled at her, and she silently cursed herself for using such a nickname.

Caroline looked around the bar and spotted a piano near the stage. There was a list for singers and she added her name to the bottom. She walked back to the bar and ordered her third drink in the course of an hour. The bartender raised one eyebrow and smiled again, "Slow down there or you'll be too hammered to sing."

"I'm not the light weight that my size would make you believe."

"My apologies; I didn't mean to offend," he raised his hands in surrender.

"No offense taken," She smiled, "I'm just nervous. I haven't sung in public in quite some time."

"Well, with a face as beautiful as yours, I bet your voice will be just as heavenly."

Caroline couldn't help but blush at his flirtations, even if she didn't reciprocate the feeling. She opened her mouth to reply, but a voice came through the loud speakers, "Caroline Forbes, come on up." She looked at the stage, and then back to the bartender, "I guess that's my cue. Wish me luck!" She walked up to the stage and sat at the piano. After taking a moment to collect herself, she began playing. She was too wrapped up in the song to notice a certain brooding vampire taking her seat at the bar.

* * *

Caroline looked over the crowd and then closed her eyes; her nerves almost got the best of her. She took a deep breath and started singing…

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

_Her mind raced back to Mystic Falls, to all her friends, to all the drama that had happened over the past couple years, and Klaus saying small town life wasn't enough for her._

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

_She thought about the last time she saw Klaus. They danced all night at prom, and talked for hours at her house. They kissed, and then he was just gone. She could feel the tears forming, but took a deep breath and held them back._

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

_She flashed back to the "Sun and Moon" ritual, and how Klaus was responsible for so many deaths. Jenna, Carol, 12 of his own hybrids, Elena in a sense. Not to mention that she was almost the vampire sacrifice for his ritual. She thought about Tyler, and how their relationship started crumbling as soon as he became a hybrid._

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face – it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me

_She thought of all the dreams she'd been having of Klaus. Imagining their life together; if only she'd given him a chance before it was too late. She heard his voice everywhere, almost taunting her. It drover her crazy, always thinking he was watching her from afar._

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

_She couldn't shake the feeling of Klaus being gone for good. He moved away, and never even tried to contact her. That was what hurt the most. He just vanished. The tears started flowing, but her voice never faltered._

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

* * *

Caroline finished playing the last few notes and wiped the tears from her face. She didn't realize it when she was singing, but the bar fell silent once she belted out the first words. She opened her eyes to a stunned crowd before being overcome with a standing ovation. She smiled at her new fans and gave a bow. When she looked up, she saw a figure standing in front of her, holding a long stemmed purple rose.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming soon! I hope you're liking it so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own TVD :(**

* * *

Caroline held her hand up, shielding her eyes from the spot light shining on her. The man in front of her was wearing a black v-neck t-shirt with black jeans and combat boots. It took her a second to realize who was standing there, "_Stefan_?!" He smiled up at her, holding his hand out to help her off the stage. She tackled him in a hug that, if he were human, would have certainly knocked him to the ground. She finally let him go, but grabbed his hand and headed back towards the bar, "What are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't get here until tomorrow!"

"Well, I live in Columbia now, so driving for 90 minutes made more sense than waiting a whole day to see you."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You told your mom you were coming to surprise me, I figured _someone_ surprising _someone_ would make your story a little more accurate."

"Very funny Mr. Salvatore," Caroline looked back to the rose that he was still holding.

"For you, m'lady."

Caroline took the rose from Stefan's hand and smiled at the memory of the first time she saw a purple rose, "Oh God. You heard me singing, didn't you?" Stefan smiled as he waved the bartender back in their direction, "I did, and it was more beautiful than I remembered." Caroline blushed, and ordered another scotch. Stefan noticed her choice of drink and who it reminded him of, but said nothing.

"So, may I venture a guess of whom you were singing?" His eyes narrowed on his best friend, forehead brooding.

Caroline sighed, "You may."

"Hmm… it may not be an _original_ guess, but I'm guessing… a hybrid?"

Caroline rolled her eyes and smiled, "Maybe."

"And, is that the same necklace that '_was your grandmother's_?'" He emphasized with air quotes.

"Nothing gets passed you."

Stefan placed a finger under Caroline's chin, forcing her to look at him, "I hope you find your way back to each other. Really." She smiled and gave him a tight hug, "Me too." They sat that way for a moment before she pulled away, "Alright, enough with this pity party. No more talk of _originals_ or _hybrids_ or _any_ supernatural nonsense. Let's just get drunk and party with the country's most attractive residents." Stefan raised an eyebrow, and she just laughed, "I did my homework on this place." He laughed along with her and they danced and drank the night away with Caroline's new fans.

* * *

The two vampires stumbled into her hotel room around 2am before collapsing into the queen sized bed. Stefan tried to stand up, "I'll just crash on the couch. It's okay."

"Stefan, we're practically brother and sister. I know you won't try any funny business," Caroline slurred with a smirk.

"_Practically_ being the vital word in that statement."

"So you're saying you don't want to accompany a pretty lady to bed?"

"… You got me. Scoot on over."

One didn't seem to care that the other was present while they both slid out of their clothes. Caroline giggled as she changed into shorts and a tank. Stefan pulled on lounge pants, but remained shirtless. They both climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline groaned as she woke up the following morning. She shielded her eyes from the sun that filled her room; she had left the curtains open the night before, drinking in the ocean view. She sighed as she rolled to her back and suddenly noticed an arm draped over her waist. Using her vampire strength, she flipped her intruder on his back and hissed at him, fangs dropped. Stefan, being older and stronger, flipped her back over and trapped her wrists under his hands, "Now Miss Forbes, is that any way to treat your slumber party guest?"

"Well I apologize Mr. Salvatore, but the events of last night are a little of a blur."

"No worries… let me fill you in. I surprised you at a bar; we got smashed and crashed here."

"That doesn't explain why you're still on top of me."

Stefan shrugged, "I thought this was part of accompanying a pretty girl to bed."

"Not this pretty girl," Caroline laughed and pushed Stefan off of her. She got out of bed and walked to the glass doors, admiring the sunrise over the ocean, "It's so beautiful, isn't it?" Stefan walked up behind her, carrying two coffee mugs filled with blood, "It sure is. Breakfast?" She nodded and opened the door, motioning him to join her on the balcony. They sat in a comfortable silence, sipping from their mugs and enjoying the view. When they were both done, Caroline took the mugs back to the kitchenette and washed all evidence of vampirism away before placing the cups on the drying rack.

Caroline rubbed her temples, "So Stefan, care to enlighten me on what happened last night? It's a little fuzzy after my singing." "I think it would be better to _show_ you," Stefan said with a smirk. She furrowed her eyebrows at her friend as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He sat back down and handed her his phone, with his photo app open. Caroline looked up at him one more time before scrolling through the 20 or so pictures from the previous night. There were a few of just her, some of both of them together, two of Stefan looking broody, clearly not happy that she snatched his phone from him. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp, "Have you seen these?!" He looked at her questioningly before looking over her shoulder, "What's wrong? Oh these? Ha, yea I've seen them," he said with a chuckle.

"Stefan, this isn't funny. These show our vamp faces. In a _crowded bar_. With _lots of witnesses_."

"Don't worry. No one saw anything. I made sure of it."

"Did you compel them?"

"No, I just made sure we were discreet. Plus, everyone was too drunk to realize anything."

"Yea, but-"

"And it was _your_ idea, Caroline. Don't you remember what song was playing at the time?"

Caroline thought for a moment before bursting with laughter, "Bad Things. How could I forget _our_ song?" Stefan laughed along with her, "_Our_ song. I like it." He walked back into the suite and plugged his phone back in before lying back down on the bed. Caroline followed right behind him, "Don't get too comfy mister. We're going to the beach in a few. I hope you brought your speedo!" Stefan glared at her for a second, "I'm sure the _trunks_ I packed will do just fine." She shrugged her shoulders, "Suit yourself. I'm going to take a quick shower and then we'll head out, okay?"

* * *

Stefan waited until he heard the shower start before he grabbed his phone once again. He scrolled through the pictures from last night before stopping on a photo of Caroline. She was sitting at the bar and looking at the purple rose. She had a small smile on her face, like she was reminiscing about something. Stefan sent the picture in a text message, "_It looks like she misses someone_." "You ready yet?" Caroline yelled from the bathroom. Stefan quickly sent the photos to her phone, "Almost. I was texting you the pictures and it took longer than I thought it would. Five minutes?"

* * *

**Who is Stefan texting? Sneaky vampire :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but I do own Lucas. I made him up myself ;)**

* * *

Caroline and Stefan strolled along Folly Beach. Stefan had on black trunks and was, yet again, shirtless. Caroline donned a purple halter bikini top with matching boy short bottoms, covered with a pale green lacy dress. He lowered his black sunglasses to his blonde companion, "Where exactly are we going?"

Caroline stopped walking and raised her white framed sunglasses with purple lenses, "We're going to the wash out. I hear that's where all the surfers hang out."

"And why are we going to hang out with surfers?"

"I've always wanted to learn how to surf, and we're at the beach. Seems like a logical place to start."

"You're forgetting that we don't have a board."

"Well Mr. Salvatore, I'm sure one of these handsome boys will let me borrow one."

"Whatever you say, Miss Forbes," Stefan chuckled and resumed walking. Caroline rolled her eyes and caught up to her brooding best friend, and laced her arm into his. He couldn't help but notice her eyeing all the kids running around, and families splashing each other in the water. He gave her a slight nudge, "Want to talk about it?"

She looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, "Talk about what?"

"All the kids you keep staring at."

"Oh hush…," She sighed, "You know I love being a vampire. I love being strong, ageless, fearless, and all that jazz… But sometimes I can't help but think about what I'm also missing out on. I always wanted a family someday, and now it's out of the cards for me. It doesn't really cross my mind, unless I see a particularly cute baby," She said with a chuckle.

"I know what you mean. I've caught myself thinking the same thing from time to time. It's okay to be sad about it, but you can't let it consume you, you know?"

"I know. If only _Twilight_ were real."

"Oh I know you did not just make a _Twilight_ reference."

"Stefan, don't hate. You know you love it," Caroline nudged him. He laughed and shook his head before putting his arm around her shoulders. Caroline wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked together in silence for a few minutes before noticing the water was peppered with surfers.

* * *

Caroline pulled off her dress and laid down two towels while Stefan took a swim to talk to a few locals. She opened their cooler, pulled out a dark red tumbler and took a sip of blood. She was so grateful to Stefan for thinking of bringing these; they were the perfect shade of red to mask the crimson liquid inside. She took one more sip before placing it back into the cooler and bringing out a bottle of water. She took a swig to rinse her teeth. If she wasn't a vampire, she would've been startled by the shadow that suddenly covered her, "Hi there pretty thing. Never seen you here before."

"I'm here on vacation, and I'm not a _thing_."

"Oh don't be like that; I just wanted to welcome a lovely tourist such as yourself to my town."

"Thanks, but I'm all set on welcomes. You can kindly fuck off now."

"Such a feisty little thing, aren't ya?"

Caroline flinched at the phrase she had heard so many times from Kol and her face fell thinking about his death. The faceless man whipped around her, taking advantage of her supposed fear, "What's the matter, darling? You aren't afraid of me… are you?" She was standing now, arms crossed over her chest; part in a defensive stance and part covering up her visible curves. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I'm just-"

In an instant, Caroline had the nuisance by his throat, pinned into the sand, "It is _you_ who should be worried about being hurt." She took a moment to relish in the sight before her, before continuing, "Now listen to me, _darling_. You are going to run along home now, and you are going to leave me your board. And you will never, _ever_ harass innocent people again. Do you understand?" "I understand," the man repeated from his compulsion before staggering to his feet.

He started running away, but Stefan grabbed his shoulder, turning him back towards Caroline, "You will also apologize to the lady and beg for her forgiveness." He walked back to the fuming blonde vampire, "I apologize for my behavior. Please forgive me." Caroline placed a finger on her chin, contemplating, "Hmmm… you are forgiven. Now run along home." They stood there, watching the man run away for a moment before turning back to the ocean. Caroline glanced up at Stefan, "You think that was too much?"

"Nah, I'm sure he had it coming."

"Probably. Hey, at least we got a surfboard out of it!"

"Nice touch, _darling_."

Caroline slapped Stefan in the chest before grabbing the board and running towards the surf. He and a local named Lucas spent the next hour teaching Caroline how to surf. _This is going to be difficult with two hot guys all over me._ She kept sneaking glances at the human. He looked quite tasty standing there wearing white trunks that made him look even more tan. His brown hair was slicked back from being in the ocean. She certainly enjoyed the view, but there was no spark. Her heart didn't skip a beat, because it wasn't there. A certain Original Hybrid took her heart to New Orleans… _but that doesn't make me a nun._

* * *

She picked up the basics very quickly, and soon was gliding through waves like she had been doing this her whole life. After what seemed like hours, Caroline paddled back to shore for a blood break. She and Stefan sipped from their tumblers and handed Lucas a bottle of water. The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes before Lucas began speaking, "So how are you two able to walk in the sun?" Caroline and Stefan stared at him wide eyed for a second before she came up with an answer, "Yea, I know, I'm as white as a ghost. I have on plenty of sun screen though." She laughed nervously, hoping that that's what he meant.

"No, I mean… I've only ever met one other vampire who could walk in the sun. I was just curious."

Stefan lifted his sunglasses and compelled the young man in front of him, "We are not vampires. Vampires are not real."

"I'm on vervain."

Caroline swallowed hard, "What makes you think we are vampires?"

"I saw that guy earlier harassing you and before I could even blink he was on the ground. I know that dick. He's a lot stronger than he looks, and yet he was over powered by a little blonde chick? Come on." Caroline and Stefan looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Lucas interrupted their silent conversation, "It's cool. My mom is a vampire, and there are a lot more living here than you'd think. It's just none of them go out during the day."

Caroline held up both their hands, "We have daylight rings. A witch cast a spell on them so we can walk in the sun."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense. Wait a minute," He looked closer at Stefan's ring, "The vampire who turned my mom had a ring like that one."

Stefan sat up straighter, trying to recall if he had turned anyone around here, "Did you know him?"

"Sort of. He dated my mom when I was just a kid. She told me a few years ago what she was and who turned her. All I remember is that he was a huge dick. What was his name? Dean? Derek?"

"_Damon_?" Caroline asked through clenched teeth.

"Damon, that's it! Damon… S-Salvatore."

Caroline turned to Stefan, rage pouring out of her eyes, "Are you fucking kidding me?!" He raised his hands in surrender, "Don't look at me, I was still working on my ripper rehab 20 years ago." "Wait," Lucas interjected, "Do you know this Damon guy?"

Caroline sighed, "Yes. He's Stefan's brother."

"Oh, my bad dude. I didn't mean to call your brother a dick."

Stefan shrugged, "It's okay. He is a dick." They all laughed while Caroline checked the time on her phone, "Oh shit, it's getting late." She stood up, motioning for Stefan to do the same, "Well, we should get going. It was nice meeting you, Lucas." Lucas stood up, shaking her hand, "It was nice meeting you too, Caroline. Stefan," he gave the vampire a nod. They packed their things quickly and started walking back to the hotel.

"Hey, if you guys don't have any plans tonight, happy hour at Taco Boy is pretty fun…"

Caroline smiled and walked back to him, "Sounds like a plan! Give me your number and we'll meet up there."

Lucas looked over her shoulder to Stefan, "He doesn't mind you getting my number?"

"Why would he mind?"

"Well, aren't you two…?"

"What? No! We're just friends. It's okay."

Lucas smiled and saved his name in her contact list. "I guess I'll see you soon," he said as he brought her hand up to kiss her knuckles. Caroline smiled back at him, "It's a date." Caroline ran at human speed to catch up to Stefan.

He furrowed his eyebrows, even more broody than usual, "What was that about?"

She looked at him, surprised, "What?"

"Aren't you still hung up on… someone else?"

"That doesn't mean I can't have a good time. I highly doubt he's abstaining."

"Touché. Just, don't give any false promises. I think that guy likes you."

"I don't know, maybe. Did you hear him asking about us dating?"

"Yea, it was hard not to laugh, but I didn't want you to think I was eavesdropping."

"Stefan, we're vampires, we can't help but eavesdrop."

"You got me there."

* * *

**Let me know what you think so far :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own TVD**

* * *

Caroline was applying the finishing touches on her make up when Stefan walked out of the bathroom, ready to go. She looked at him through the mirror; he was wearing a black polo shirt with dark blue jeans. She smiled at his reflection, "Well don't you look all kinds of sexy tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself," He shrugged, making it obvious he was checking her out. She was wearing a strapless purple dress that fell mid-thigh with a black half jacket. Her black strappy stilettos made her legs go on for days. She opted for a black and silver multi-chain necklace. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, letting random curls frame her face.

"You seem to be wearing a lot of black lately."

"What can I say; it's the color of my soul. I can say the same thing about you wearing purple."

"What can _I_ say; it's the color of royalty."

"Huh," Stefan flashed back to Prom Night, over hearing Klaus saying the same thing, "I've heard that somewhere before."

"Stefan, don't start."

"I wasn't going to," He paused, "Does anyone back home even know how you're feeling right now?"

"They think that I miss Tyler. Sometimes I sing at the Grill's karaoke nights, and they're usually heartbreak songs. I don't feel like telling them they have the wrong hybrid in mind… except well… Damon suspects."

"Why would _he_ suspect anything?"

"Well, after Klaus drove me home that night, we had a few drinks and he asked me about the whole _Damon_ thing again. I told him what he did to me, but I made him promise not to kill him. I _thought_ he listened, that is, until Damon told me that the morning Klaus left for New Orleans… well… he punched him in the face. All he said was 'that was for Vampire Barbie.' Still, Damon never blabbed about it. I think he's embarrassed about getting his jaw broken by his immortal enemy."

Stefan laughed, "Yea. I'd be embarrassed too." Caroline laughed and shook her head, "Okay, no more Mystic Falls talk for the rest of the trip, okay? Let's go get drunk and do _bad things_." Stefan opened the hotel room door and held his hand out, "Lead the way."

* * *

Taco Boy was a bit more crowded than they anticipated. Luckily, just after they arrived, two patrons left the bar and the two vampires quickly laid claim to the seats. Stefan waved the bartender over to order some drinks. Before he opened his mouth, Stefan looked at him right in the eye, "You saw our IDs. I am 23 and my lady friend is 22." The bartender blinked and shook his head slightly, "What can I get for you?" Stefan opened his mouth to answer, but Caroline beat him to it, "We'll have 4 shots of tequila, salt, limes, and two of your biggest mango margaritas."

"_Four_ shots? Really?"

"Oh please, Stefan. Two for you and two for me!"

"And what if I didn't want a _mango_ margarita?"

"Well I guess you'll have to drink it fast so you can order something else."

"Don't bash the mango margaritas until you try them. One sip and you'll sing a different tune," Lucas said from behind the two vampires. Caroline whipped around to find the cute surfer wearing light blue jeans and a dark green _Salt Life_ t-shirt. She smiled brightly up at him, "Hey you! Here, pull up a stool." He sat down next to Caroline as the bartender brought over the margaritas and poured the four shots. "Excuse me, would you mind terribly bringing over another margarita and two more shots?" Caroline asked, batting her eye lashes. "No problem, I'll just need to see ID from you," he answered looking at Lucas. He flashed the bartender his ID before turning back to his new undead friends, "So… how old are you two?"

Caroline smiled, "Eternally 17. I was turned a couple years ago, but Stefan has been around…" She looked over to him for the answer.

"I was turned in 1864. I've been around a while."

"Wow," Lucas breathed, "Do you know any vampires older than you?"

Caroline and Stefan looked at each other, "Actually yes. The woman who turned me has been around for 500 years."

"You mean _running_ for 500 years," Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Okay, wait. I know that you get stronger with age, right? What would a 500-year-old vampire need to run from?"

Stefan laughed, "A 1000-year-old hybrid who knows how to hold a grudge."

"Oh come on, Stefan. He's gotten better in recent years, wouldn't you say? It's not the 1920's anymore."

"Maybe when he was still in Mystic Falls, but who knows now. He doesn't have a reason to be good anymore."

"What was her name?" Lucas interrupted their discussion.

Caroline glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if he was chasing some chick for 500 years and suddenly stopped. Something, or maybe _someone_, gave him something more important to focus on."

Caroline crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, "And what would that be?"

"Love."

"_Love_ is a vampire's greatest weakness." She had heard that quote too many times.

"I doubt that. After all, isn't that what we're all looking for? The love of a beautiful woman?"

Caroline's eyes widened. _He _loved_ me? No, not possible. Infatuation, yes. Lust, yes. Love? No. He was the one who said love was a vampire's greatest weakness. He did not love. He did not care. Those were _his_ words. _She dropped her arms, and turned around to look at Stefan. He simply nodded. She mouthed, "Love?" Stefan smiled, "Love." Caroline sighed and turned back to the bar, "Okay. I need a drink." She handed two shot glasses to Stefan and two to Lucas. She slid the remaining two closer to herself. Before they could toast, she slammed back both of her shots. "Okay, then," Stefan slammed both of his back, followed by Lucas. "Alright boys, listen. I am here to have a good time. So you," poking Stefan in the chest, "No more Mystic Falls nonsense. And you," poking Lucas in the chest, "Are saving me a dance. Got it?" The two men nodded as she walked to the rest room to freshen up. Lucas turned to Stefan, "Is she always so bossy?" He smiled, "You don't know the half of it." "I heard that," Stefan heard Caroline say from the bathroom.

* * *

Caroline drank the last of her third margarita when Lucas walked up to her, "Hey, you want to take a walk or something?" She looked over at Stefan, who was dancing with a short brunette, "I'd like that. Let me go and tell Stefan we're leaving." She walked over to the pair and tapped the brunette on the shoulder, "Mind if I cut in?" She looked at the floor, as if defeated, "No, go ahead."

"Was that really necessary, Caroline?"

"What? I just wanted to tell you that Lucas and I are going for a walk on the beach."

"Ah, I see," He smirked.

"Oh shut it. Just, leave a sock on the door knob if you must," Caroline raised an eyebrow.

Stefan laughed, "How thoughtful."

"Hey, I'm just looking out for the both of us… But she can't stay; that's _my_ bed."

"Fair enough… But no dragging sand in with you; it's _my_ bed too."

"Sounds like a plan," Caroline kissed Stefan on the cheek and caught the brunette as she was walking out the door, "He's all yours now." The brunette smiled at her and ran back to the vampire at the bar.

* * *

Caroline's shoes were dangling off her fingers while she walked along the water, "I'm so jealous that you live so close to the beach. I don't think I'd ever leave." Lucas couldn't take his eyes of the blonde vampire next to him, "You don't have to." She stopped and turned to face him, "Lucas, I don't want you to get the wrong idea here. I'm leaving town the day after tomorrow. I'm not looking for anything serious."

"Neither am I, but you can't deny the chemistry."

"Never said I was; I just didn't want to give you the wrong impression."

"I understand. I know you aren't quite over your last relationship, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun, right?"

"What makes you say I'm not over my last relationship?"

Lucas shrugged, "Just a hunch. I've been there myself." They stood facing each other for a minute before Caroline stepped closer to him, "Are you nervous?" He tried not to swallow hard before answering, "Why would you think that?" "I can hear your heart pounding," She whispered as she put a hand to his chest. He looked down at her hand and back to her eyes. "Well, I'm embarrassed to admit this but… It's been a while for me," He nodded slowly, waiting for her reaction. She nodded slowly in return, "Me too."

Suddenly their lips crashed together. Lucas shoved her back into a post under the pier. He flinched when he realized it may have been too rough, "Oh God, sorry about that." Caroline laughed, "It would take much more than that to hurt me." Lucas smiled and attacked her neck with kisses. Her breath hitched at the aggression he was showing. She tugged at the hem of his shirt before ripping it off of him. He unzipped her dress and pulled it down, exposing her black strapless bra. Before he could unhook the clasp, Caroline shoved him down to the sand. She slid her black thong down her legs and pulled the bottom of her dress up.

She didn't care about foreplay or about making it special, no. All she was looking for was physical release. Lucas unzipped his jeans and shoved them down passed his knees. She straddled his hips and he sat up so they were eye to eye. He kept one hand on her back while the other was massaging her breast. She had both her hands hooked under his shoulders while she kissed his neck; using her human teeth to gently bite him. He groaned in response and gently bit down on her neck, which sent her over the edge. His climax immediately followed hers and they collapsed beside each other in the sand. They struggled to catch their breath for a few minutes.

* * *

Caroline stood up and straightened out her dress. She slid her thong back on and picked up Lucas' ripped shirt. She handed it to him, embarrassed, "Uhh… Sorry about that." He laughed and slung it over his shoulder, "Don't even worry about it. It was kind of hot." She smiled and looked down at her feet, "So… You ever been with a vampire before?"

"Can't say I have. What about you? Ever been with a human?"

"Not since I _was_ human," She laughed quietly, "Sorry about biting you; I hope it didn't freak you out."

"No, I actually kinda liked it. Is that a vamp sex thing?"

"I wouldn't know. My ex is a hybrid, and his bite would kill me."

"A hybrid? What's that? You mentioned that earlier."

"Vampire and werewolf. He doesn't _have_ to shift under a full moon, and he's not burned by the sun."

"Interesting," Lucas replied. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Caroline stopped in front of her hotel, "Well, I had fun tonight, but I need to get to bed. Stefan and I are going to do a few touristy things tomorrow and I need to be quote 'well rested.'" Lucas laughed, "Sounds like fun. Will I see you again before you leave?" Caroline tilted her head to the side, "Maybe. There's a good chance Stefan and I will be having breakfast at _Bear E Patch_ before I hit the road." Lucas held her hand and kissed her knuckles, "Maybe I'll see you. Goodnight, Caroline."

* * *

Caroline quietly opened the door to her hotel room. Stefan was already sleeping, so she slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower. She just wanted to rinse the sand off of her more than anything else. She put on a camisole and boy shorts and crawled into bed. She gently snuggled up to Stefan, being careful not to wake him. He stirred slightly as she laid her head on his chest; she let out a breath when he stopped moving. She put her arm around his waist and closed her eyes.

"Fun night?" Stefan asked, sleep heavy on his voice.

"As much fun as you had. Thanks for using the couch."

"Well this is _our_ bed; it would be rude to bring another woman into it."

"Such a gentleman. Sorry I woke you up."

"I was sort of awake; waiting for you to come back."

"You're too sweet, you know that?"

"I know. Now sleep; we have a big day ahead of us," Stefan wrapped his arm around Caroline's back and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Caroline."

"'Night Stefan."

* * *

**Don't hate me for Lucas! I've just seen so many stories about Klaus and Hayley and come one, Caroline needs some lovin' too ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own TVD. I wish. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, faved, and followed! Love you guys!**

* * *

"Caroline, we're doing an awful lot of walking today. _No_ heels," Stefan yelled through the bathroom door. Caroline took one last look in the mirror before joining her friend for her last day in Charleston. She opted to wear a white maxi dress that hugged every curve. She accented the deep v-neck with a certain pearl necklace. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail just behind her ear. She pinned the purple rose that Stefan gave her at the bar into the clear elastic. She wore minimal makeup; just a sweep of mascara and some eyeliner. She slipped her feet into some purple gladiator sandals before opening the door.

One look at her brooding best friend and she knew she looked damn good, "Stefan, if you don't stop staring at me like that, I might think there are impure thoughts running through your head." He laughed and shook his head, "What can I say; I am enjoying the view." "I know I certainly am; never thought I'd see the day when you'd wear shorts," She said. Stefan was wearing a white mechanic shirt with khaki shorts and leather flip flops. He raised his hands and shrugged, "What can I say? I'm feeling adventurous." They both laughed and walked down toward the parking lot.

* * *

"Wow, this tree is massive," Caroline sighed. She and Stefan stood at the base of Angel Oak, a Southern oak tree on Johns Island. It is believed to be one of the oldest living things in the country. "Caroline… This tree might be older than the Originals," Stefan whispered. Caroline slapped his chest, and sat down against the enormous tree. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Stefan walked around the tree slowly, trying to drink the enormity of it in. Caroline turned her head and opened her eyes, and choked back a scream.

"What's wrong, Caroline? Did you see a spider?" Stefan knew she hated spiders. He couldn't help but poke fun.

"Ha ha. No, but look at this," She pointed to a carving on the tree: _Damon Salvatore, 1864._

"Damon always needs to leave his mark, I guess."

"He left more than his mark on this town."

"Move closer to it, I want to send a picture to him," Stefan said, holding up his phone. Caroline smiled big, pointed to the carving and held a thumb up while Stefan snapped a photo. He sent the picture to his older brother. Damon replied a few minutes later: _Looks like Barbie is happy to see me. Let's hope she has the same enthusiasm when she gets home._ Caroline took the phone and shot a text back: _Been there, done that. Don't make the same mistake twice. _ Stefan laughed at Damon's last text: _Too harsh, Barbie. Too harsh._ He slipped his phone into his back pocket, "You ready to go? There's a couple more places I'd like to take you today." Caroline grabbed the inside of his elbow as he led them back to his vintage red Porsche and on to Down Town Charleston.

* * *

"This place is so beautiful! What's the name again?" Caroline asked as she strolled along the Battery, staring over Charleston Harbor. "It's the Battery, or White Point Gardens. Back in the Civil War, it was used as an artillery point against the enemy. And before _that_, pirates were hanged here for their crimes." "I love it here," Caroline said to no one.

She noticed a brunette woman walking toward them. "Excuse me, hi. I was wondering if you would mind taking a picture of my friend and me. It's my first trip to Charleston." The woman smiled at the two vampires, "I'd love to!" She smiled and held the phone up, "Say 'cheese!' That one looks great, but I'll take one more just in case." She returned Caroline's phone, "I always like to take a few pictures so I can get the best one." "I totally understand; I do the same thing," Caroline showed Stefan the pictures and turned back to the woman, "Thanks so much!" The woman waved at them, "No problem. Have a nice day." She threw her phone back into her white sequin purse and stared at the harbor.

Caroline turned around and noticed a gazebo in the middle of the trees, "Oh my God, Stefan."

"What? What is it?"

She ran down the path and stopped just before the steps, "This."

"What about _this_?"

"This is where I want to get married."

"What?!"

"I know, we're vampires, what's the point, blah blah blah. Just look at this place. If I ever find _the one_, this is where we will get married."

Stefan nodded and walked up the stairs, "Hold on. Just stand there for a minute." He walked to the middle of the gazebo and pulled his phone out, "Okay, now walk up here." As Caroline walked up the steps, Stefan snapped a few photos, "Look." She scrolled through the pictures and tears formed in her eyes. "That's what you will look like walked down the aisle." Caroline took a few deep breaths, fighting back the tears, "Thank you Stefan. Thank you for not thinking I'm crazy." She hugged him tight and he kissed her temple, "Oh, I still think you're crazy. I also think there's nothing wrong with having a dream."

She smiled up at him, "Will you be my maid of honor?" "No. I draw the line at cross dressing. Wish I could say 'sorry.'" Caroline laughed, "Eh, it was worth a shot. Where to next?" "Shopping at the Market. It's about a mile away. Think you can handle it?" Stefan raised an eyebrow to his blonde friend. She lowered her sunglasses and mock glared at him, "Can I handle it? It's like you don't know me at all."

* * *

They walked down Meeting Street until they came to Market Street. Caroline looked down the street to all the open air buildings. The first table she came to held dozens of sweet grass baskets. She purchased a medium sized deep sided basket and admired the palmetto roses, "These are just lovely. I've never seen anything like it." The elderly woman smiled, "Thank you, child. My family has been making these for generations. You know, during the Civil War, women used to make these roses and gave them to their true love. It was meant to protect them from harm as they rode into war. Now they're a symbol of everlasting love." "That's beautiful," Caroline said as she gently touched one of the roses.

She almost seemed to forget Stefan was even there as she strolled from table to table, admiring the treasures that the people of Charleston had to offer. She bought a few pairs of handmade earrings and a beautiful mint green sundress with dark purple flowers. She tucked all her gifts into her new basket and turned around to find Stefan. He was walking up to her with his hands behind his back. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," She exclaimed with her hands on her hips in protest.

"No you haven't, you've been shopping."

"True. Still, I thought I lost you, and you drove."

"Well when you went right, I went straight and found a little souvenir shop. I got you something."

"Really? What is it?"

Stefan pulled a small bag from behind his back, "I don't know how you feel about stickers on your car, but I thought it would be a nice reminder of our time here." Caroline looked down at the decal: a palmetto tree with a crescent moon with "Carolina Girl" underneath it. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I love it." She tucked the bag into her basket and they walked back toward Stefan's car.

* * *

Caroline collapsed on the bed as soon as they walked into the hotel room, "I. Am. Exhausted." Stefan walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two blood bags, "Here, we haven't fed all day. You'll perk right up." "Thanks," She sat up and poured her bag into a purple tumbler she picked up earlier, "Okay, let's talk about it."

Stefan tilted his head to the side, "Talk about what?"

"Mystic Falls. _Him_. I know you want to."

"I'm just curious about you two, but you've made it clear you don't want to talk about it."

"Well, let's just get it out in the open. Ask away."

"Do you love him?"

Caroline's breath hitched. She wasn't expecting that, "What?"

"Do you _love_ him?"

"I- I don't know… Maybe…"

"More like a definite yes, if the song you sang the other night held any meaning at all."

"… Oh my God."

"What?"

"I love Klaus... don't I?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Wha- Well why didn't you tell me?!"

"Uhhh… I thought you knew...?"

"Oh God, what about Lucas? Ugh, now I feel like I'm cheating or something."

"Don't be ridiculous. You're a single woman with needs… And like you said before, he's probably not abstaining either."

"...Yea, you're right. Still, I feel like I need a shower."

Stefan laughed.

"So what should I do now? I haven't talked to Klaus since they moved away. What if he's moved on?"

"I doubt that," Stefan pulled his phone out, "Watch this video."

"What is this?" Caroline asked as she pressed play, "Is that… 'Patience' by Guns N Roses?"

"Yes it is."

"I love this song. Wait. Is that… _Klaus_?!"

"The Original Hybrid himself…"

"Singing," Caroline finished Stefan's sentence. She watched the video in amazement; she never knew Klaus had such a beautiful singing voice.

"Apparently sneaking up on my two best friends while they pour their hearts out to strangers is my thing."

"Does he know you took this video?"

"_Hell_ no. He would kill me if he knew. I just snuck out and walked back in a minute later like I just got there."

"You are quite the ninja, Mr. Salvatore."

"I try. So are you going to call him?"

"Ugh. I don't know. Eventually. I need a few days to think of what I'd say to him. Not to mention what I'd say to everyone back _home_."

"Understandable. You wanna sleep on it?"

"God, yes!"

Stefan changed into his lounge pants and Caroline put on her camisole and sleep shorts. He turned on the TV and they fell asleep watching a marathon of _True Blood_ on HBO.

* * *

**See? Back to Klaus love :) One chapter left for this story, but don't worry loves, I have a third in the works as well. If you've never heard 'Patience,' I would look up the lyrics. It's one of my favorite songs ever ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and follows :) I'm working on the final story in this trilogy now, and it will be much longer and feature Klaus and Caroline much more.**

**I don't own TVD or the characters.**

* * *

Caroline walked around her hotel room one last time, making sure she didn't leave anything behind_. I can't believe I have to leave already. Thank God Stefan came. I don't know what I would have done with no one to talk to... Of course he had to bring up that insufferable Hybrid every chance he got. WHY do I love the enemy? Bonnie and Elena will _never_ understand. _She looked through the glass doors and sighed before shutting the door behind her. She left her key card at the front desk and met Stefan outside. He had already put their bags into their cars while she checked out, "Where did you want to go for breakfast?" She thought for a moment, trying to remember the name of the café, "_Bear E Patch_ on West Ashley. I hear it's really good!" Stefan tossed Caroline her car keys, "Sounds great! You lead, I'll follow."

* * *

"Two shrimp 'n grits and two sweet teas, is there anything else I can get y'all?" the friendly waitress took their order. "No thank you, that will be all," Stefan replied before turning back to Caroline, "Will Lucas be joining us this morning?" She shook her head, "I doubt it. I mean, I told him we were coming here before I left, but I haven't called him or anything. And after my little _revelation_ last night, I think it's best that we just go our separate ways." Stefan nodded, "Fair enough."

"So," Caroline's hands were fidgeting, "How often do you talk to him?"

"Who, Klaus?"

Caroline nodded.

"We meet once or twice a month for drinks. Usually in Georgia or Tennessee. I went just outside of New Orleans once; that was the night I heard him singing. After that he refused to let me drive down there. I think he got paranoid I'd catch him."

"If he only knew…"

"Exactly."

"What do you two talk about?"

"We tell stories mostly. Sometimes he'll ask about you, thinking he's nonchalant."

"What do you tell him?"

"I tell him you're doing really well. I try to be vague. I don't want him to think you're moping around Mystic Falls without him, but I also don't let on that you're moving on _from_ him. My little way of giving him hope."

"Thanks, Stefan."

"Anything for you, Caroline. You both have the potential of being amazing together if it weren't for your damn stubbornness."

"Wow. Way to sugar coat it."

"You know I'm right."

"That… is irrelevant, my friend. Plus, I'm the girl. He's supposed to come crawling back to me, right?"

"Oh I know. And he will someday. But are you going to act like you did before? Pushing him away and putting your friends' feelings ahead of your own?"

"I'm passed thinking that way. Everyone deserves a second chance. And besides, it's not like _Damon_ is a saint, and yet everyone forgives him. And _you_ were a ripper for God's sake and still-"

Stefan cleared his throat, "Reformed ripper thank you very much."

Caroline laughed, "And you're doing so great. So why does Klaus not deserve to be forgiven?"

"Caroline, you don't need to argue these points with me."

"I know. I think I'm just practicing my speech for the girls."

"Well, make sure you say _reformed_ ripper."

"Anything for you, Stefan."

Stefan and Caroline smiled at each other as the waitress walked up with their order, "Enjoy! If y'all need anything else, just holler at me." Caroline looked at her, "Thank you," and smiled. She looked down at her dish. _This looks amazing. I could definitely get used to this town. Maybe somewhere down the road._ The two vampires ate in silence for most of the meal. Caroline took a sip of her tea, "Wow. This is _really_ sweet." Stefan laughed, "Well you _are_ in South Carolina. If the tea doesn't threaten diabetes, it's pretty much blasphemy." She laughed along with him, "I guess I'll have to get used to it then, huh?" Stefan smiled at her as they finished their breakfast.

* * *

After Stefan paid for breakfast, Caroline stopped the waitress, "Would you mind taking a picture of us real quick?" She smiled warmly at the two vampires, "Of course not!" Caroline stood up and smoothed down the mint green dress she bought the day before. He put his arm around her waist and she placed a hand on his chest. She arched her back slightly and raised one foot, showing the purple flip flops that she purchased from one of the surf shops on Folly. She tilted her head to the side, letting her curls fall down her back. The waitress snapped a photo and returned her phone, "Y'all make a really cute couple." She winked at Caroline and walked away before either one had a chance to correct her. Caroline huffed, "Why does everyone think that?" They both shrugged and walked outside.

"Ugh, I don't want to leave."

"I know, but you know your mom would kill me if you didn't get home on time."

"You're right about that. Take care of yourself, Stefan."

"Right back at ya." Caroline gave him a tight hug and kissed him on the cheek. Stefan opened her car door for her and she threw her purse in before sitting down. "So what do you think, Virginia Beach next summer?" Stefan smiled and nodded, "Sounds like a plan Miss Forbes." She grabbed the door handle, "I'll see you then, Mr. Salvatore." Stefan walked back to his car and waved at Caroline through her back window. She waved back, looking at him through her rear view mirror. He smiled when he noticed the "Carolina Girl" decal in the lower left corner of her back windshield.

* * *

"Double scotch, neat," Stefan ordered from the same bartender at _Pour House_. He wanted to have a drink before hitting the road back to Columbia. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw a text from Caroline: _This drive is BORING. You should've come back with me! ;)_ He laughed to himself before writing back: _Maybe next time. Kind of missing the Grill right about now._ He slipped his phone back into his pocket when he sensed someone standing beside him, "Hello, mate." Stefan looked to his left and was met with a classic smirk, complete with dimples, "Klaus."

"May I join you for a drink?"

"By all means," Stefan gestured to the seat next to him.

"What are you doing in Charleston?"

"A little weekend getaway. What are _you_ doing here, Klaus?"

"Well, I realized that I still had tracking on your phone from our little hybrid adventures and I got curious. You've been quite busy the past few days."

"Wish I could say I'm surprised. Nevertheless, Caroline wanted to see the beach."

"Caroline?" Klaus whispered. His heart would have skipped a beat had he been alive. He casually looked around the bar.

"She's not here, Klaus. Already heading back to Mystic Falls."

"Ah yes, must be getting back to her little boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? There is no boy-"

"Stefan?" He turned to his right to see Lucas walking toward him. _Great, this is going to end badly._ He shook the young surfer's hand, "Hey Lucas." _Get out of here. Leave while you're still breathing._ "We missed you at breakfast this morning." _Shit. Why did I say that?_

Lucas squinted his eyes, "What? Wait, shit. That was _this_ morning? I thought it was tomorrow. Was Caroline pissed?"

"No she was fine. I took care of her."

"Yea, I'll bet you did," He said with a smirk. Klaus was growing tenser by the moment.

Stefan was not following, "What are you talking about?"

"If I had a friend _that_ hot, I'd be tapping that on the daily too."

Stefan clenched his jaw and ran his hand over his face. He knew what was coming. Before Lucas had time to process his reaction, Klaus had his throat in his hand, "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver." Lucas gripped Klaus' wrist, trying to breathe, "Sorry. It was a joke, dude. Chill."

Klaus tightened his grip, "Stefan, you've known me for a while, do I '_chill'_?"

"No you do not."

"No… I do not. So I would suggest," Klaus leaned closer to Lucas, eyes dilating, "You leave town immediately. And forget you ever met Caroline. Do you understand?"

"I could never forget such an angel."

Klaus looked at him and then back to Stefan. Stefan explained briefly, "He knows what we are, and is on vervain."

Klaus groaned, "I could always _bleed_ the vervain from your system and compel you… However, I would rather have a drink with my old friend here. If you know what's good for you, you will not say another word that pertains to Caroline." Klaus released his grip, causing Lucas to drop to the ground. He coughed and rubbed his neck before standing back up. He looked between the two men in front of him: Klaus glaring at him with such contempt he was sure his head would be ripped off at any second, and Stefan looking at him with apprehension, pleading with his eyes for Lucas to leave before Klaus ripped his head off.

His eyes widened at his sudden realization, "Wait, are you a hybrid?" Klaus' face returned to his classic devil may care smirk, "_The_ Hybrid, mate. Why would you care?" Lucas recalled the conversation at _Taco Boy_.

_"Oh come on, Stefan. He's gotten better in recent years, wouldn't you say? It's not the 1920's anymore."_

_"Maybe when he was still in Mystic Falls, but who knows now. He doesn't have a reason to be good anymore."_

_"What was her name?" Lucas interrupted their discussion._

_Caroline glared at him, "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, if he was chasing some chick for 500 years and suddenly stopped. Something, or maybe someone, gave him something more important to focus on."_

_Caroline crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side, "And what would that be?"_

_"Love."_

He smiled at the Original Hybrid, realizing what _he_ was to Caroline, and held his out his hand, "Hey man. I meant no harm. No hard feelings?" Klaus looked at his hand and back up to his face. He shook his hand in return, shocking not only Lucas, but Stefan as well. Lucas nodded at Stefan, "I'll see ya," and looked back to Klaus, "Take care of _your_ angel."

He turned quickly and walked about of the bar, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sent a text to a certain blonde vampire: _He didn't change back to his old ways. Get yo man ;)_. Caroline replied immediately_: I'm not going ask how you know this, but thanks. xx :)_. Lucas got into his Jeep and peeled out of the parking lot before Stefan had time to explain their "relationship."

* * *

Klaus glared at Stefan, waiting for an explanation, "Who was that human?"

"We met him a few days ago. He taught Caroline how to surf."

"Is that all?"

Stefan looked at Klaus, but didn't answer.

"Did he sleep with her?"

Stefan swallowed hard, "A little bit."

"His liver will be the least of his problems when I'm done with him."

"Klaus… are you going to sit there and tell me you haven't been with a _single_ woman since leaving Mystic Falls?"

Klaus rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"Exactly. Don't sit there and expect Caroline to wait for _you_ when you've made _no_ effort to be in her life."

"And what makes you think she wants me in her life?"

"Because of this," Stefan pulled out his phone and played the video of Caroline singing. Klaus watched in awe at her beauty and raw emotion. _Could this be about me? She still has the necklace. God, she's stunning. _ He quickly composed himself and stared straight ahead, "That could easily be for Tyler."

"We both know it's not. Did you not get the picture I sent you?"

"You mean this one?" Klaus showed Stefan the background on his phone: the picture of Caroline.

"I have a few more to show you." Stefan pulled his phone out and showed Klaus more pictures of Caroline. A few from their night in the bar. Pictures of her surfing; Klaus stared daggers at Lucas in the background. Caroline walking up the gazebo at White Point Gardens, "You notice anything?"

Klaus sighed, "She's more stunning than I remember."

"Yea, yea, we all know she's hot. Look closer. She is either wearing that necklace you gave her, or wearing purple… like Prom night."

Klaus scrolled through the pictures again, and stopped on one of Caroline standing in the gazebo. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked wearing that white dress. _She looks like a bride on her wedding day._ He smiled for a second, but soon went back to glaring, "Well I guess if she's willing to lie with that human, she must have moved on."

Stefan shook his head, "You both are insufferable. It was physical release, just like _you_ do. _Nothing_ more. Can neither of you get out of your own way for _once_?" He stood up and slammed a 20 on the bar before walking to his car. Klaus sat there baffled for a moment before catching his brooding friend outside. Before Klaus could say anything, Stefan shoved a paper bag in his hands, "If you ever loved Caroline, you would drive straight to Mystic Falls and give her this." Klaus looked in the bag, a little confused, "What is it?" "Trust me, she won't be able to refuse it… or you," Stefan said before starting his car, "I want to see both of my friends happy." He smiled and nodded at Klaus before driving into the night.

Klaus watched him drive away before climbing into his black SUV. He sat the bag on the passenger seat and started the engine. He almost put the car in drive, but paused to reach for the bag again. He pulled out the item and stared at it for a few minutes: a palmetto rose.

* * *

**That's it... story #2 done. Thank to everyone that read and commented. You have no idea how much I love the feedback :)**


End file.
